


Here I Stand

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Boats and Ships, Captain - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, Frustration, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ocean, Pining, Pirates, Pride, Sea Pirates, Sexual Frustration, Two-Faced, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Captain Levi was a well-renowned pirate. His prowess left little to be rumored as he left a mark of fear in his wake. However, those who are blessed to join him on his fruitful journey get to see a different side of him. One certain person knows more than anyone just how childish the Captain can be.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Here I Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluffy thing I wrote a while back. I thought it was cute so now I'm sharing it with y'all ^^
> 
> Follow my Wattpad: [@Serpex](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Serpex)  
> Follow my IG: [@actualserpex](https://www.instagram.com/actualserpex/)

"Hold steady now." It was a small but direct order. Captain Levi's word was absolute. Even if an error was a possibility, there was no room for it. There was no option but to obey in this moment. I ground my boots into the wooden boards keeping my body balanced and anchored as we ebbed closer to the wooden crates floating in the water. A small knock at the side showed the others were ready. I steered the ship slowly letting the waves push us a little before hearing that metal torpedo slice the air and snag the cargo. Further ahead was the ruin of another ship. We had blown it pieces before they even knew we were here. Now, it scattered across the ocean like speckles of bloody dust. The dark ocean seeped with an eerie crimson wisp. Some of the bodies floated like little bottles glazing the water's edge. Others sank or fell victim to nature's aquatic creatures who were quite happy to feast.

Cheers immediately burst from the deck as boards were broken and pulled away.

"There's meat in here! Actual beef and pork!" I sported a small smile as Sasha was near tears from just seeing the contents.

"There are industrial grade whetstones too from the mainland," Connie beamed. "We can sharpen up some of our weapons and tools, too."

"Anything we need to grab from the bodies?" Jean asked. "If we're grabbing them, I say we get them now before some of those nasties do. I'm not entirely fond of grabbing any of the mangled bits and pieces of man-flesh." Levi glanced down peering over the starboard and then the port assessing any value and found none.

"Leave them. We have what we need. Continue forward and make a course for Ursine, the country of the hunt. We will trade for other supplies before we return to the capital," he stated.

"Yes, Captain!" returned a chorus of the crew. I steered out of the deadly waters and soon we were back out into calm seas. As the rest of the crew calmed down and went back to their leisurely cleaning and shouting, I felt an arm slink its way around my waist. I flushed and tried to ignore the burning feeling rising on my cheeks, but the man behind me was clearly blatant in his wants. Gone was the overpowering presence that radiated fear, strength, and authority from before.

"Must you do this after every single successful deployed attack, Captain?" I asked. He mumbled something into my back before moving around and standing by my side almost using me as a post to lean on. "I didn't catch that."

"I said, absolutely," he clarified. I snorted at his answer and wondered how someone so noble could turn into a timid off-putting kind of guy so quickly, like an old hermit. "That was some good work there, Yeager. Any chance you'd let me have a good and steer into your pants?" I audibly groaned before glaring at the mischievous pirate.

"Perhaps when I'm not controlling where we're going," I mused. "After all, we wouldn't want to just go off course and crash into an iceberg, now would we?"

"There isn't even a speckle of ice out in this water. We'd have to head north to see any of that." Captain Levi whirled around and sighed. He leaned back on his heels stretching out his legs and rolling his joints about leaving a crackling symphony in the air. "I'm getting too old."

"Your heart is still young, sir." He huffed and rolled his eyes before turning to head back down. Just before he could take the second step, he turned back around and faced me. A pleading look was evident in his dark eyes.

"Will you still come to my private quarters tonight?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes and instinctively licked my lips at the thought. 

"Only if you will have me, Captain," I breathed. He nodded and hurriedly made his way to his cabin. I chuckled to myself at how easily flustered he was. However, even those who carry a strong will must have another side where they can let their guard down. That's when we see them for who they are.

Some know Captain Levi as a ruthless murderer who wouldn't hesitate to kill a man to survive. Others know him as the generous saint who provided treasures to the orphanages across the region. Those who join his conquest know him as a meticulous father who reprimanded his children with love.

But, me? Only I have the honor to know him as a lover. And I wouldn't want it any other way. I pledged myself to Captain Levi, and it is here I stand on that promise to be his pillar when he can no longer hold firm. However, his word is my command and in it, I find my refuge.


End file.
